Reach
by abh037
Summary: An unintentional demonstration by Kokone helps Kazuki realize getting his feelings to reach Maria might not be so complicated after all.


**A/N:** **So I recently finished reading Hakomari for, like, the fifth time, and I decided to write a little Kazuki X Maria fluff (like there wasn't enough of it in the books already). This probably takes place somewhere between Kazuki's epilogue and Maria's epilogue; they aren't married yet, but Kazuki's essentially back to normal.**

* * *

I did get a _lot_ of jealous stares from my classmates, but I didn't really blame them. I think I kind of brought the situation upon myself, having walked around the school that morning hand in hand with one of the most stunning girls around.

I still could not readily speak. I avoided it whenever possible, and when I did do it, it was nothing more than short phrases. "Yes," "please," "thank you," the works. But I rarely needed to: I had my guardian angel with me. We never left each others' side, it was use two together, all the time. Kazuki and Maria. She was my voice.

"Kazu-kun!" someone called. It was Kokone. Daiya hung back behind her with his hands in his pockets, looking as if he had been no less than dragged here by his girlfriend. Not that he could have put up much of a fight, being recently discharged from the hospital. However, the look on his face was not unhappy.

"Kazu, can you hear me? Keep your eyes off my man! Your perverty knows no bounds does it, much less those of gender. But don't worry, if you're gay, I'll help you break it to Maria. I'm sure she'll be supportive of whatever you choose!" Kokone teased.

Not realizing she was joking, a bead of sweat ran down my face as I tried to plead, "N—N...o..."

"Now Kokone, does he really look to be in a condition to endure your teasing?" Daiya said behind her.

"Ah, maybe not. But I do love that sympathetic side of you." she said sweetly. Twirling around on her tippy toes, she kissed Daiya on the cheek. His face turned a barely noticeable shade of red before he reached out and ran his fingers through her har once. After witnessing the whole ordeal, my face blossomed into a magnificent red.

"Ah, Kazuki, your face is finally starting to show your emotions." Maria had witnessed everything, and looked quite amused, particularly by my face. But I couldn't be annoyed with her. It was Maria, after all.

Kokone smiled. "Oh come on Kazu-kun, it was just a little kiss!"

"The last thing Kazuki needs is to be worrying about PDA. On that note, I suppose we'll take our leave. Let's go Kazuki." Maria gently took my hand, and we strolled out the door. Kokone waved us goodbye, and Daiya gave a nod as we headed for home.

* * *

We walked home, hand in hand, side by side. I thought back to Kokone. _"It was just a little kiss!"_ What was the point of a kiss? Pressing your lips against someone else seemed to me to be a very simplistic way of showing affection. Maybe I was missing the connotation from still gaining my memories back, but it didn't seem to be a very genuine action. It was nothing more than skin to skin contact.

 _Step. Step. Step._

Nonetheless, I found myself looking at Maria, for whom I held great affection, without knowing how to show her. I could never say how much I appreciated her. At least not until I could talk.

 _Step. Step. Step._

"I..." My speech failed me. I couldn't do it. Yet, Maria still stopped to look at me.

"Th—than..." What could I do? I know I adore her, I just want her to know too! If only I could display my affection.

Out of options, I looked at her in despair. I gave up. The confused look on her face made me all but falter, yet I pressed my lips against her cheek and held them there for several seconds before I took my former position.

"Kazuki..." Never one to be caught off guard, Maria quickly regained her composure. I cannot say the same for myself, the blushing mess. But I was glad I was able to get me feelings to her in some way.

"Kazuki," Maria said more firmly this time, "look at me." She wore a face of complete admiration, and a small smile coupled with a tint of pink graced her cheeks.

I faced her, and immediately felt her hand on my face. She brushed the hair from my eyes and placed her palm on my cheek. She did the same with her other hand.

"Kazuki," she said, her voice full of emotion, "I hope my feelings can reach you this way also."

She kissed me, a real one this time, full on the lips. It was then that I finally understood the significance of this. I felt electricity shooting throughout my entire body, and never have I felt such wholesome emotions flow through me; they were the emotions of Maria.

I wrapped my arms around her back and hugged her after she pulled back. Never have I ever seem such a happy face in my life, and I felt infinite joy and pride knowing that I was the reason for these happy emotions being felt by the one whom I adored. The one whom I...

" _Love..._ "

"Hm?" Maria hummed.

"I... _I love you, Maria."_ I finally said it.

"Kazuki," she said with a face of joy, "I love you too."

When we finally did reach the house and prepared for bed, I laid in my bottom bunk. But I was joined that night. Maria crawled next to me and placed my head under her chin and her arms around my back. Her warmth coaxed me closer and she nuzzled her face in my unkempt hair. Perhaps a kiss does hold significance; rather, if it can bring this level of happiness to Maria, then I feel I have fulfilled my role as her knight and her joy.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah man, I know it was really cheesy and super bad, but I loved writing this. I totally ship these two into next Tuesday. Anyways, that's all for now!**


End file.
